Turn Around
by Write Till I Bleed
Summary: All I need to do is to turn around to see that face.


_I've had this saved on my computer for months. It's one of my favorite short stories I've written.**  
**_

**Turn Around**

I see him every day but I never truly _see _him. I see him across the hall, on the other side of the classroom, or the other end of the cafeteria, but never once have I ever seen his face. The only reason I can tell it's him is that trademark dirty blond hair he has. My friend Camille always sees me trying to look at him everyday day and for some odd reason she finds it amusing.

"Just go up to him, tell him you wanna have hot sweaty animal sex, fuck in your car during lunch, and then fall in love." I didn't even look at who was standing near us next to my locker in the hallway while I was staring at him from down the hall, but when she told me to go do that I gave her the finger, not caring who else saw that.

"Kendall!" I heard her scream out, I knew that was his name, I've known that for months. So when I heard her shout out his name I yelped and dug my face into the locker like there was a stack of porn buried in it. She laughed.

"That was not cool!... Did he turn around?" I said looking at her but still with my head dug in the locker.

"Yeah, but why didn't you look back, he is smoking. I wish I was a dude too, then I'd let him, drill me all night long,"

"Oh my god." I said, and hit the bottom of the locker with my head. "Really?"

"Yeah, _all night long_." She said as she dragged out the last three words. I just groaned, hit my head against the locker, closed it, and dragged her to lunch. That happened every day for as long as I can remember, she would shout out his name, I would chicken out and hide, and then drag her to where ever we were supposed to be going.

* * *

Today I was happy, she was home sick with mono. _Ha! That's what you get dumbass! _I thought to myself as I headed to my locker. That day went pretty uneventful, I still didn't see his face, and school was over. And it being a Friday night meant everyone was planning out there day and weekends. I opened my locker not noticing the group of people standing near me.

"Dude it's a miracle!"

"What is?" I froze, I've never seen his face but I've heard his voice countless times, to me it was like a choir singing angels.

"No one screamed out your name randomly today and then disappear." He chuckled, I've never heard him chuckle. It was the cutest sound I have ever heard.

"Yeah I guess not, but I kinda missed it." I knew what I had to do, because for him I would do anything. I closed my locker avoided looking at him, got to the end of the hallway, and then shouted.

"KENDALL!" And then I ran, too scared to see his face. I ran all the way home, which was stupid because l lived five miles away and could have just taken the bus.

The next day I was at the park with were just spending Saturday here because we always do, but what I didn't expect was to see him, well the back of his head. From what I could tell he was celebrating his little sister's birthday who looked like she was twelve. She seemed like she was the one who made the entire thing happen, she was ordering people around telling them what to do, where to sit, and what to eat. Camille saw this and immediately had an evil grin. I knew what that meant, and it meant trouble.

"What are you planning?" I said looking over to her with a knowing glare.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"Camille?"

"I am, I'm just thinking, hey could you go get me some ice cream from the ice cream man _way_ over there on the other side of the park?" I knew she was planning something but I didn't know what.

"Fine." I said suspiciously still not sure what she was thinking in that head of hers. I jumped off the table we were sitting on and made my way to the ice cream man. It took a really long time just to get to the front of the line because there were so many little kids there already.

"What would you like sir?"

"Can I have a vanilla and cookie dough?" He nodded and went in the truck to get the cones. It took him around three minutes to give me the cones; I paid him, and headed back to Camille. What I saw made my mouth drop. I saw Camille talking to _him. _But they had it so he was facing the other direction. She saw me staring and smiled coyly, pointed at me, and I saw him turn around. But that was it I only saw him turn around, because once he started to turn I turned right around so not to look at him. I heard someone coming up and I thought it was Camille.

"Why did you do that!" I snapped at her.

"…"

"You know how I feel about him!" I saw the vanilla ice cream cone and flung it at her without looking.

"…"

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" I said wondering why she didn't freak out that I threw ice cream at her.

"Aren't you gonna buy me a new shirt?" I tensed up, it was him.

"S…ss…sorry." I was able to stutter out, and then I heard him chuckle.

"So what's your name?" He asked me.

"L….ll…l..Logan." I hated this; my stutter always came back when I was nervous. And like before he chuckled.

"I'm-"

"I know, Kendall." I said interrupting him making him laugh a bit.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" This entire time I was still turned around from him not looking at him.

"How long?"

"H….how long w-what?"

"How long have you had feelings for me?" I blushed at his question, but for some reason I felt like I couldn't not tell him.

"Four months." I stammered out. Then he laughed. "What?"

"That's when the shouting happened." I smirked. I knew what he meant, the random shouting during the day.

"That's my friends fault."

"Soooooo can I ask you something else?"

"S-sure."

"Turn around." I tensed up, and did the unthinkable, the thing I thought I would never have to do in my life. I turned around.


End file.
